fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Science Division/Archaeologic Lab/Archive
Fossils TheFanMaster Poisonshot > Maspade > Mutterfly ??? Marmaid Exospike. Is a mollusk somehow. In Grotto Route, I found a fossil. The fossil head is broken: More Work! My scanner read it as a Roundhead Lilypad aged...2 days. Done! The Result is Spipad. Can breath both air and water! When out of water, it bounce. ... Very wierd fossil. Probably a no-bone fossil. Scan: DNA N2RA. Head:Unknown. Species:Unknown. ... OMG. 2nd creature in this World... Revived: Cread(Both Male and Female).Might be the ancestor of Seaside 2 Red enemies. I adopt he/she. Founded a fossil in Submarine 4. I am working on it. Oh, wait... It's a living being that is petrified! Unpetrified! The result is Ectagas, the male Green Roundhead Walker! Ectagas can only breed with Poison Immune Pets, sadly. Warwood Box Tree; I call it Boxill: My pet Roundhead Spider; I call it Roundill: My pet Box Fish; I call it Fishill: My pet, father of Boxill Ludicrine Found a big jumble of fossils. Working on the first one. *DISCOVERY > EXCAVATION > CHISELING > RECONSTRUCTION/GROWING > REVIVAL/INCUBATION > COMPLETED. * Found > > > > > When it was fossilized, it appeared to be... sad? The card reader says that it is a Vampire headed being. This is what the card reader picked up from the fossil. Apparently there's a Tree, too... Revived. His name is Avarice, and he is actually one being. And... uh oh, DMS won't be too happy about this... He's Greed's ancestor... ---- Dug up a bunch of seeds that resemble the Rune Seeds. Will send to the Greenhouse after testing. They appear to spell out "Elonu B. Chyfsxo", a Stickman scientist known in Village for his knowledge of biological life. Perhaps he mutated these seeds? I have dubbed the seeds as follows: 0 Seed, S Seed, m Seed, ⌘ Seed, $ Seed, ♋ Seed, 7L Seed, ∞ Seed, °7 Seed, A Seed, β Seed, ( Seed, 1) Seed, and EF Seed. As it turns out, the pets that will hatch from these seeds, besides having a close resemblance with their close partners, the Rune Seeds, will have the power to enter a human form! Due to a salmonella outbreak, these seeds have died. So sad. Artifacts TheFanMaster A garnet. Gold. Poisonshot I found an armor stuck in Mars Stone. I also found something that seems is before a kindow in Mars North. This can explain the Stickman and Flying Mermaid. Now it's unstuck. Is it a Mars Armor. A fossil Medal? No, an odd medal. Oddly, Exospike have boosted stats when she's near. Could this have something to do with fossil pets? Update:It's a medal called Fossil Medal. Boost Fossil pets stats. Huh? Looks like a orb. Will test it soon! Update:Tested! It throw thorns simply. Gonna keep it for myself. Places Found by ThechosenOne Grave Found under the Pyramid. Strange symbols on the wall and fossil on the wall near hieroglyphs. Poisonshot Mars North Found in the north of mars. Credit to NNW and HankGuideDude for landscape and general idea. Genealogical Trees Warwood Castle boss Poisonshot Mars I predict the Green Box Stickman with a White body will grow as an Megaboss. Category:Archive